Sprung
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is in a abusive relationship (physically and mentally) that she can't get out of. What happens with she meets Lucas Scott. Will they fall in love? Or will she push him away? Leyton with some Naley & Brulian
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"You want breakfast?" asked Peyton**

**"Nah, I gotta get going." said Jake**

**"Ok then. When you gonna be back?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know. I'll call you." said Jake then leaves**

**"I bet you will." said Peyton**

**"Hey ." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"What's wrong with you?" asked Brooke**

**"Jake, he's always leaving and never tells me where." said Peyton**

**"You don't think he's..." said Brooke**

**"Jake? No." said Peyton**

**"Have you asked him?" asked Brooke**

**"No." said Peyton**

**"Maybe you should ask him." said Brooke**

**"Uh..." said Peyton groaning**

**That Night:**

**"Hey, your back." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Jake**

**"Where were you?" asked Peyton**

**"Out." said Jake**

**"Where?" asked Peyton**

**"Look, I'm really fustrated. Can we talk about this later?" asked Jake**

**"No. You know there's not gonna be a later. Talk to me." said Peyton**

**"What do you want me to say?" yells Jake**

**"Tell me that you love me. Tell me i'm beautiful. Something." said Peyton**

**"I'm going to bed." said Jake as he walks away from Peyton**

**"Are you cheating on me?" asked Peyton**

**"What?" asked Jake**

**"That's not an answer." said Peyton**

**"I'm going to bed." said Jake**

**"You are such an ass." whispers Peyton**

**"What did you say?" asked Jake**

**"Do you care at all about this realationship?" asked Peyton**

**"How dare you ask me a question like that. I'm still here aren't I." said Jake then goes in the room**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"What is a girl like you doing here alone?" asked Lucas**

**"A girl like me?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, beautiful, sexy. You get what I saying right?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"Can I buy you a drink?" asked Lucas**

**"Sure." said Peyton**

**1 Hour Later:**

**"I am having a good time with you." said Lucas**

**"Well sorry but it has to end." said Peyton**

**"Ok then. I'll see you around." said Lucas**

**"I'm Peyton by the way." said Peyton**

**"Lucas." **

**"See you, Lucas." said Peyton then leaves**

**Next Day:**

**"Morning." said Jake**

**"Morning, what some breakfast?" asked Peyton**

**"No, i'm good. I'll see you later." said Jake**

**"Don't come back." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Jake**

**"You heard me." said Peyton**

**"You seeing someone?" asked Jake, "Uh?!"**

**"No. Just go." said Peyton**

**(Chuckles) "I'll see you later." said Jake then leaves**

**"Uh!" yells Peyton as she begans to cry**

**At the Cafe:**

**"Morning." said Lucas**

**"Lucas?" asked Peyton, "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm on my lunch break. This is my mom's cafe. I worked here when I was 15-18" said Lucas**

**"Cool. Maybe you can tell me about your high school years." said Peyton**

**"Maybe I can. Lunch?" asked Lucas**

**"You bet." said Peyton**

**"Come on." said Lucas**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"I think that was the best lunch break I ever had." said Peyton**

**"Well, thank you. I hope we can do this again." said Lucas**

**"You wanna come in?" asked Peyton**

**"If that's ok." said Lucas**

**"It is." said Peyton**

**2 Hours Later:**

**"I'm home." said Jake, "What the hell?"**

**"Jake. I told you not to come back here." said Peyton**

**"Who is this?" asked Lucas**

**"My ex-boyfriend." said Peyton**

**"Ex? That's cute. Give the fuck outta here man." said Jake**

**"What if I don't want to?" asked Lucas**

**"Luke." said Peyton**

**"I'll call you." said Lucas**

**"I bet you won't." said Jake then Lucas leaves**

**"What the hell is your problem?!" yells Peyton**

**"You cheating on me?" asked Jake**

**"You are so stupid. Why can't you just let us go? You know you don't wanna be here." said Peyton**

**"Shut up." said Peyton**

**"Bitch." said Jake then slaps Peyton**

**"Ouch!" yells Peyton**

**Next Day:**

**"What the hell?!" yells Brooke**

**"Don't say "I told you so." said Peyton**

**"I won't." said Brooke then hugs Peyton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Thank you." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Lucas, "What happened?" asked Lucas**

**"Nothing." said Peyton**

**"Did he hit you?" asked Lucas**

**"No, I... fell." said Peyton then leaves the store**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Oh, look who it is." said Jake with a smirk**

**"You gonna rot in hell." said Lucas**

**"Save me a seat." said Jake then turns his head**

**"Hey, I'm talking to you." said Lucas then punches Jake**

**"Get hell off me." said Jake, "Security!"**

**"Yeah, scream security you little punk." said Lucas**

**"Get the fuck off me." said Jake then security pulls Lucas off**

**"You feel secure!" yells Lucas, "Stay away from Peyton!"**

**"I'll remember that when Im in her pants." said Jake**

**"Let me go!" yells Lucas to security then leaves**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Hey." said Jake**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"You know, it really pisses me off when you send your little boyfriend to fight me." said Jake**

**"I didn't tell him to go there." said Peyton**

**"Shut up! I'm sick of you disrespecting me." said Jake**

**"Disrespecting you? I'm still here. If im disrespecting anybody it's myself." said Peyton**

**"You know what, get out." said Jake**

**"Get out? This is my house." said Peyton**

**"Get out!" yells Jake then drags Peyton out**

**"Let me go!" said Peyton screaming**

**At Brooke's House:**

**"You need to go to the police." said Brooke**

**"No." said Peyton**

**"He hit you and threw you out of **_**your**_** house." said Brooke**

**"I can't go to the police, he's just gonna come after me." said Peyton**

**"That is not what this about." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"You are still trying to find that man you fell in love with in high school. That gone is gone. That Jake is gone." said Brooke**

**"He is isn't he?" asked Peyton**

**"You just stay here a while." said Brooke**

**"Why do you put up with me?" asked Peyton**

**"Who else is gonna do it?" asked Brooke**

**At the Park:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"I didn't tell you to go to Jake." said Peyton**

**"I know. I was just protecting you." said Lucas**

**"Protecting me? You nearly got me killed." said Peyton**

**"Stop being so dramatic. You are with a jerk." said Lucas**

**"Don't you think I know that?!" yells Peyton**

**"Then why are you still there?" asked Lucas**

**"Because he loves me." said Peyton**

**"You know that's not true." said Lucas**

**"Maybe it isn't but I deal with my life how I want to deal with my life. You have no say in that." said Peyton**

**"Fine. Have a nice life." said Lucas then walks away, "Oh, congratulations."**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"I saw the paper that fell out of Jake's pocket. I know your're pregnant." said Lucas**

**"I'm not pregnant." said Peyton**

**"Oh. Then good luck with being a stepmom if Jake marries you." said Lucas then walks away**

**At Peyton's House:**

**(Knock) "Bout time you came back." said Jake**

**"Who is she?" asked Peyton**

**"What?" asked Jake**

**"The woman you got pregnant. Who is she?" asked Peyton**

**"I was gonna tell you. But we got into that fight and it seemed bad timing." said Jake**

**"Everyday with you is bad timing. Yet here we are." said Peyton**

**"You know, I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm a man." said Jake**

**"Then get out." said Peyton**

**"What? Hell no." said Jake, "Shittin me."**

**"Why are you being so damn difficult? Just go." said Peyton**

**"Bitch get out my face." said Jake**

**"Bitch? You can't even spell the word bitch." said Peyton**

**"Whatever. Move." said Peyton**

**"No, leave." said Peyton**

**"Hell no." said Jake then a policeman walks through the door**

**"Still don't wanna go?" asked Peyton then Jake leaves**

**"You ok miss?" sked the policeman**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey. So your Lucas, right?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. Do I know you?" asked Lucas**

**"No. But I know you." said Brooke**

**"Ok?" said Lucas**

**"Peyton is my best friend. I'm Brooke." said Brooke**

**"Oh, I've heard alot about you." said Lucas**

**"Good. Well I'm throwing a party tomorrow. He's the adress. Be free to stop by." said Brooke then leaves**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucas's P.O.V:**

**"Are you gonna call her?" asked Nathan**

**"I don't know." said Lucas**

**"Then go to that party." said Haley**

**"I don't want Peyton to think i'm stalking her." said Lucas**

**"You were invited. I think that's an exception." said Nathan**

**"Go." said Haley**

**Brooke's House:**

**"Glad you decided to show up." said Brooke**

**"I never miss a party." said Lucas**

**"Peyton over there. I had to froce her to show up. Go get her tiggerr." said Brooke**

**"Thanks." said Lucas then walks toward Peyton**

**"You stalking me?" asked Peyton**

**"No, I was invited. By Brooke." said Lucas**

**"Wow. Look, I know we hit it off at Tric but that doesn't mean anything." said Peyton**

**"You know what I heard?" asked Lucas**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"When people go on a 3rd date that means they like each other." said Lucas**

**"Too bad, we've only been on 1." said Peyton**

**"Not if you count Tric, the cafe, and right now." said Lucas**

**"This is not a date. You are not my friend." said Peyton then gets up**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you." said Lucas**

**"You don't know me. How are you gonna protect me?" asked Peyton**

**"I know you. I know that you love music. I know that you love to draw everyday. I know that you're scared." said Lucas**

**"You're scared of getting hurt. I also know that you don't love Jake." said Lucas**

**"What are you saying?" asked Peyton**

**"I know you but I wanna know more." said Lucas then holds Peyton's hands, "Give me a chance."**

**"Where's Peyton?!" yells Jake**

**"What are you doing in my house?!" yells Brooke**

**"Bitch move." said Jake then pushes Brooke**

**"I think I hear Jake." said Peyton**

**"Me too. Come on." said Lucas**

**"Where we going?" asked Peyton**

**"Anywhere but here." said Lucas then he and Peyton run up the stairs**

**20 Minutes Later:**

**(Phone Rings) "Hello?" asked Peyton**

_**"You ok? Where are you?" asked Brooke**_

**"I'm fine, i'm with Lucas. Is Jake still there?" asked Peyton**

_**"No, he left." said Brooke**_

**"Ok. Bye." said Peyton then hangs up the phone**

**"Brooke ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah. I should probably get home." said Peyton**

**"No, he's probably there waiting for you. Stay here." said Lucas**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, you can take my bed and I'll crash on the couch." said Lucas**

**"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." said Peyton**

**"It's cool. You get some sleep." said Lucas then lays down on the couch**

**"Lucas?" said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Lucas**

**"Thanks." said Peyton then walks away**

**The Next Morning:**

**"Finally awake." said Peyton**

**"You wake up early." said Lucas**

**"I didn't sleep. I couldn't." said Peyton**

**"I told you, you're safe here." said Lucas**

**"I know but it's just hard to sleep at a time like this. For me of course." said Peyton**

**"Ok then." said Peyton**

**"Don't you have to work or something?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm off for the week." said Lucas**

**"Good for you. Wat are you gonna do?" asked Peyton**

**"I was thinking maybe I could hang out with my beautiful friend." said Lucas**

**(Phone Rings)**

**"Hello?" said Lucas**

_**"Hey. Whatcha doing?" asked Haley**_

**"Nothing, you?" asked Lucas**

_**"Nothing really. Nathan's at work." said Haley**_

**"How's Jamie?" asked Lucas**

_**"He's good." said Haley**_

**"I'll pick him up later. Love you." said Lucas then hangs up**

**"Who was that?" asked Peyton**

**"My good friend Haley." said Lucas**

**"I'm not supid." said Peyton**

**"Ok?" said Lucas**

**"Why do I keep doing this to myself. I keep believing that some guys are different and they're not!" yells Peyton**

**"What's wrong?" asked Lucas**

**"You. You really want me to believe that Haley is your friend?!" yells Peyton**

**"Yes because she is. I promise." said Lucas**

**"Oh god." said Peyton then sits down on the couch**

**"It's ok." said Lucas**

**(Cries) "I'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"It's ok. I forgive you." said Lucas**

**"You just too sweet." said Peyton then kissed Lucas**

**"So are you." said Lucas then he kisses her back**

**That Night:**

**"Where've you been?" asked Jake**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"Answer my question." said Jake**

**"I was out." said Peyton**

**"You really think I stupid, don't you?" asked Jake**

**"Hey, Peyton you left your jacket." said Lucas**

**"Wow." said Jake**

**"Why are you here?" said Lucas**

**"I live here. What's your excuse?" asked Jake the laughs.**

**"Get out." said Lucas**

**"Make me." said Jake, "Oh, that's right. You can't."  
Then Lucas punches Jake then Jake pulls out a gun and aims it at Lucas**

**"Lucas!" yells Peyton then grabs Jake's arm**

**BOOM!**

**"NO!" yells Peyton **

**"Shut up." said Jake**

**"What have you done?" cries Peyton as she holds Lucas's head**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"I'm so sorry, Luc." said Peyton**

**"Peyton?" asked Brooke**

**"Hey." said Peyton wiping away her tears**

**"Peyton..." said Brooke**

**"I'm ok. No really, i'm fine." said Peyton**

**"This is not your fault." said Brooke**

**"Yes, it is. I should've been... more considerate. But no, i was too scared. God." said Peyton**

**"You can't blame yourself for this. Jake did it. It's Jake fault." said Brooke**

**"I should've never mad him angry." said Peyton**

**"No. No... I am not gonna sit here and let you blame yuorself." said Brooke**

**"I'm going home." said Peyton then stands up**

**"Peyton...he's gonna be fine." said Brooke**

**"I hope so." said Peyton then leaves**

**Peyton's House:**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"Coming." said Peyton then opens the door**

**"Hello miss, you filed a complaint." said the policeman**

**"My...umm...friend was shot my my boyfriend." said Peyton**

**"What's your boyfriend name?" asked then policeman**

**"Jake Jagielski." said Peyton**

**"That name rings a bell. We'll get right on it." said the policeman then leaves**

**"Hi." said Haley then knocks on the door**

**"May I help you?" asked Peyton**

**"Um...I don't know...I'm Lucas's best frind/Sister-in-law. And this is Jamie." said Haley**

**"hey, Jamie." said Peyton**

**"Hi." said Jamie**

**"He was suppose to hang out with his Uncle Lucas today." said Haley**

**"Yeah. I'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"You better pray that he's ok." Haley crying, "Come on Jamie."**

**"Bye." said Jamie**

**"Bye." said Peyton**

**Brooke's House:**

**"She showed up at your house?" asked Brooke**

**"It's ok." said Peyton**

**"No it's not. That's violating." said Peyton**

**"She wanted answers, ok? And I couldn't give her one." said Peyton**

**"You will get through this, Peyton. He will be ok. Where's Jake?" asked Brooke**

**"I don't know. The police are looking for him now." said Peyton**

**"Ouch." said Peyton holding her stomach**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"No, i've been having this pain in my stomach." said Peyton**

**"You don't think you're...?" asked Brooke**

**"Pregnant? No...maybe...I don't know." said Peyton**

**"You might wanna find out." said Brooke**

**"Oh Lord." said Peyton**

**20 Minutes Later:**

**"It's ok, Peyton." said Brooke**

**"No it's not. I'm pregnant." said Peyton**

**"You don't know that. 10% of pregnancy test are wrong." said Brooke**

**"And 90% are accurate. My life is over." said Peyton**

**"No it's not." said Brooke**

**"I'm having Jake's baby. That's not what I planned." said Peyton**

**"It's gonna be fine. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow." said Brooke**

**"Ok." said Peyton thenphone beeps**

**"Who's that?" asked Brooke**

**"The hospital." said Peyton, "Hello? Yeah, oh my god. Really? Ok i'm on my way. Thank you, bye." **

**"What's going on?" asked Brooke**

**"That was the doctor. Lucas woke up." said Peyton**

**"That's great." said Brooke**

**"I know. He said he wants to see me." said Peyton**

**"You gonna tell him you're probably pregnant?" asked Brooke**

**"Oh boy." said Peyton, "I'll just tell him when i'm 100% sure."**

**"Ok that's fair." said Brooke**

**At the Hospital:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey beautiful." said Lucas, "This is Haley."**

**"Nice to meet you." said Peyton**

**"Come on Jamie." said Haley**

**"I was so worried about you." said Peyton**

**"I know. I wasn't gonna leave you." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry. The police are looking for Jake now." said Peyton**

**"Good. Can you get me some water?" asked Lucas**

**"Oh, sure." said Peyton**

**"Hey, Luc." said Nathan**

**"Hey brother, this is Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Hi, nice to meet you. You must be married to Haley." said Peyton**

**"Guilty as charged." said Nathan giggling**

**"Well I have to get your brother some water so nice meeting you." said Peyton then leaves the room**

**"Peyton." said Haley**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry for what I did." said Haley**

**"No, you have every right to be angry. I'm sorry. I'm just glad he's ok." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Haley, "I think he really likes you."**

**"Yeah, I like him too. I just got so much stuff going on I don't think it would work." said Peyton**

**"Why don't you have dinner with me and Nathan tomorrow night. We'll invite Lucas and it'll be like a double date." said Haley**

**"I don't know." said Peyton**

**"No, it'll be fun. Here's the address." said Haley writing it down**

**"Ok then." said Peyton**

**"I'll see you there. Nathan? You ready?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah. I'll see you later." said Nathan**

**"Actually, he can come over for dinner tomorrow night. The doctor said he's fine. He just needs to rest his shoulder." said Haley**

**"That's up to Lucas." said Nathan**

**"I'm cool with. I'll see you there." said Lucas**

**"Ok. Come on Jamie." said Haley **

**The Next Night:**

**"Where's you father?" asked Haley**

**"Watching tv." said Jamie**

**"Nathan!" said Haley**

**"Yeah?" asked Nathan**

**"Can you get the door?" asked Haley**

**"Sure. Oh, Lucas!" said Nathan**

**"Hey Luc. How's the shoulder?" asked Haley**

**"It's getting there." said Lucas (Doorbell Rings)**

**"I'll get it." said Nathan then opens the door**

**"Hi." said Peyton**

**"Peyton? What are you doing here?" asked Lucas**

**"I invited her." said Haley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Dinner Table**

**"I didn't know you played basketball." said Peyton**

**"Yep, me and Lucas. We were good." said Nathan**

**"What do you do now?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm still playing. Lucas here decided to be an author." said Nathan**

**"And there's nothing wrong with that." said Haley**

**"I have a record lable. Nothing big." said Peyton**

**"That is so big." said Haley**

**"What have you produced?" asked Lucas**

**"Ummm... ever heard of Mia Catalano?" asked Peyton**

**"No way, I love her." said Haley**

**"Haley sings." said Nathan**

**"Babe." said Haley**

**"Anyone need more wine?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, Luc why don't you show her where the wine is." said Haley**

**"No, that's ok. I got it." said Peyton**

**"That's ok, I can help." said Lucas**

**"Ouch." said Peyton holding her stomach**

**"You ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Peyton?" asked Haley**

**"Ow." said Peyton then stumbles and Lucas catches her**

**"Someone call 911." said Lucas**

**At the Hospital:**

**"Is she ok?" asked Brooke**

**"She's fine." said Lucas then hugs Brooke**

**"Hi, I'm Brooke." Brooke**

**"Haley." said Haley**

**"Mommy I tired." said Jamie**

**"Awww.." said Brooke, "He's so adorable."**

**"Say I to Brooke." said Haley as she picks up Jamie**

**"Hi Hook." said Jamie**

**"Ok, come on my little man." said Haley**

**"I'm not little man." said Jamie**

**"You gonna be ok?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, go. Het some rest, i'll call you tomorrow." said Lucas**

**"K, bye Brooke." said Haley, " Say bye to Brooke." said Haley**

**"Bye Hook." said Jamie then he and Haley leave**

**"Lucas Scott?" asked Dr. Morris**

**"That's me." said Lucas**

**"She's fine." said Dr. Morris the Lucas and Brooke exhale**

**"Where is she?" asked Brooke**

**"She's asleep. It was just a symptom from the pregnancy." said Dr. Morris the walks away**

**"She's pregnant?" asked Lucas**

**"She was gonna tell, I promise. She wanted to make sure she was positive. I wsa gonna take her to the doctor tomorrow." said Brooke**

**"It doesn't matter anyway. We should get some sleep. Come on." said Lucas then he and Brooke leave**

**At Peyton's House:**

**(Knock)**

**"Coming." said Peyton then opens the door, "Hey."**

**"Hey, you ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah, Brooke told me you know about the pregnancy." said Peyton**

**"Yeah, but it's nothing. It's none of my business." said Lucas**

**"Thanks for not being angry. So.. whatcha been up to since yesterday?" asked Peyton**

**"I came up with some new ideas for a book." said Lucas**

**"Cool, share." said Peyton excited then sits down**

**"Well, there's this title called "Wanted But Not Given."" said Lucas**

**"Cool... what's it about?" asked Peyton**

**"This guy likes this girl and she has alot going on and he wants to help her." said Lucas**

**"Wanted." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. But everytime he trys something or tries to be sweet, she pulls back." said Lucas**

**"But Not Given." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Lucas**

**"I have a feeling this is about me." said Peyton**

**"Not you. Us, if there is a us. Is there?" asked Lucas**

**"Like you said, I am going through alot of stuff. Example: You got shot." said Peyton**

**"I'm not hanging on to that. I care about you not a wound. Don't you get it?" asked Lucas**

**"I just got away from Jake. What makes you think I wanna throw myself to you." said Peyton**

**"Remeber at Tric. We had a moment. I told you you were beautiful." said Lucas**

**"And I appreciated that. But that doesn't me I want a relationship." said Peyton**

**"And there goes the pulling nack." said Lucas**

**"I'm not trying to make you upset. I'm just saying give me some time. It will go from there." said Peyton**

**"Maybe I don't want to go from there. Maybe I want to go from here." said Lucas**

**"What is here?" asked Peyton**

**"This." said Lucas then kisses Peyton gently upon her lips**

**"I need time." said Peyton**

**"Well I can't give you that." said Lucas then grabs his jacket and leaves**

**"Damn." said Peyton angry**

**2 Days Later at Naley's House:**

**"How's Peyton?" asked Haley**

**"I wouldn't know. I havn't talked to her in 3 days." said Lucas**

**"What? What happened?" asked Haley**

**"She keeps pushing me away. I want to move a step forward buty everytime I do she takes 2 steps back." said Lucas**

**"You can't force her into a relationship." said Haley**

**"I'm not forcing her. When we aren't talking about we act like we're together but when we do talk about it we argue." said Lucas**

**"You have to be patient with her. Eventually she'll open up and she'll come running to you." said Haley**

**At Lucas's House:**

**(Knock at Door)"Hold on." said Lucas then answers the door**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey, how you holding up?" asked Lucas**

**"Not good." said Peyton then cries, "I am all screwed up."**

**"You are not screwed up. You're just going through alot." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry if i'm pushing you away." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing you. You take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting." said Lucas**

**"You'll wait for me?" asked Peyton**

**"I'll wait a thousand years if you asked me to." said Lucas then smiles at Peyton and she smiles back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Hi." said Haley**

**"Oh, hey." said Peyton**

**"I was in the neighbor hood so I thought I'll stop by. Nice label, what's it called." asked Haley**

**"Red Bedroom Records. I got the idea from when I was a teenager." said Peyton**

**"How are you?" asked Haley looking at Peyton's stomach**

**"Oh.. i'm good. Better than I expected." said Peyton**

**"That's good. Do you know the sex?" asked Haley**

**"I wanna wait." said Peyton**

**"That's good to. You might paint the bedroom yellow, then." said Haley then laguhs**

**"I'm not keeping the baby." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Haley**

**"I'm gonna get an abortion." said Peyton**

**Peyton's House:**

**"You can't tell me not to keep this baby." said Peyton**

**"I just don't want you to get an abortion." said Lucas**

**"You can't make that decisions, and I would appreciated if you told Haley to learn to keep her mouth shut." said Peyton**

**"Don't put this on Haley. This isn't about her." said Lucas**

**"You're right. This isn't about Haley and it isn't about you either. This is my and Jake's baby." said Peyton**

**"Don't kill it, please." said Lucas**

**"I've made up my mind." said Peyton**

**"Don't kill this baby, Peyton!" yells Lucas**

**"Why do you care?" asked Peyton**

**"My fiance got pregnant round the time she discovered she didn't want to marry me." said Lucas**

**"I'm soor for that." said Peyton**

**"She killed it. Shew went behind my back and killed it. I don't wanna to see another aby lose it's life because of something stupid." said Peyton**

**"This asn't suppose to happened Lucas. I don't want this baby." said Peyton**

**"That baby is gonna look just like you. It's gonna be beautiful, and it's gonna love you. And one day you are gonna regret it. Don't kill this baby." said Lucas**

**At Lucas's House:**

**"Hey." said Peyton with tears in her eyes**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Lucas**

**"It's a girl." said Peyton**

**"Congrationlations." said Lucas, "She's gonna look just like you."**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"You're gonna give her up, uh?" asked Lucas**

**"I don't know. I'm not sure." said Peyton**

**"I'm gonna support you on whatever decisions you make. 100%." said Lucas**

**"I don't want you to be there at all. All I want is Brooke there. Whether I have it or not." said Peyton**

**"I get that. I'm going be here, still supporting you." said Lucas**

**"You're still willing to love me even after i'm pregnant with another man baby?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm not gonna give up on you. Not like this." said Lucas**

**"You don't deserve me. I'm a mess." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. But you're my mess." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**"I love you." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"See, we had a perfectly good moment and you ruined it." said Peyton**

**"Peyton, don't go." said Lucas**

**"Bye Lucas." said Peyton then leaves**

**At Brooke's House:**

**"You just walked out?" asked Brooke**

**"I couldn't look him in the eye after I said that. I felt so humiliated." said Peyton**

**"Isn't that what he wanted?" asked Brooke**

**"He wanted me to give him a shot. Not say I love him. I'm so stupid." said Peyton**

**"You're not stupid. Stop saying that." said Brooke**

**"I don't think I can ever look him in the eye again." said Peyton, "Oh God."**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"**_**Each happy ending's**_

_**a brand-new beginning**_

_**Let yourself be enchanted**_

_**You just might break through**_

_**Forever ever after**_

_**And so they all lived**_

_**happily ever after." said the television**_

**"Stupid Fairytales." said Peyton**

**(Knock on Door)**

**"Peyton, let me in." said Lucas through the door**

**"Go away Lucas." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry. Can't we just talk about it?" asked Lucas**

**(Then the sound of a gun goes off)**

**"Peyton!" yells Lucas, "Peyton!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lucas's P.O.V:**

_**"Peyton, let me in." said Lucas through the door**_

_**"Go away Lucas." said Peyton**_

_**"I'm sorry. Can't we just talk about it?" asked Lucas**_

_**(Then the sound of a gun goes off)**_

_**"Peyton!" yells Lucas, "Peyton!"**_

**(Lucas Thinking): That's the only thing I remember when I think about her. Not her laguh. beauty or smile. But that.**

**"Lucas!" yells Brooke**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Is she ok?" asked Brooke crying**

**"I don't know." said Lucas, "But i'm sure she's fine."**

**"I can't lose her." said Brooke**

**"You're not going to." said Lucas**

**"I could kill Jake." said Brooke**

**"Don't. Let me handle it." said Lucas**

**"Peyton doesn't just open her heart to anyone. She really does love you." said Brooke**

**"I know. I just wish I got a chance to tell her back before this happened." said Lucas**

**"Me too. We talk and talk. We never actually say we love each other even though we know it. It's just good to say it." said Brooke**

**"Imma go find Jake." said Lucas**

**"Be careful." said Brooke**

**"No one is ever careful." said Lucas**

**Behind a Gas Station:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Look who's here? Want one?" asked Jake holding a joint**

**"No thanks. All I want is answers." said Lucas**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Jake**

**"Why did you do it? Why did shoot Peyton? I wouldn't of care if you shot me. She's pregnant dude." said Lucas**

**"You got her pregnant?" asked Jake**

**"It's your's stupid. I outta kick your ass." said Lucas**

**"Whatever." said Jake**

**"You know what. I'm goind to." said Lucas **

**Lucas punches Jake and pushes him againt the wall then Jake punches Lucas**

**"Get up punk." said Jake **

**Lucas kicks Jake then drags him against the wall. Jake grabs a beer bottle but Lucas grabs it and hits Jake's head with it.**

**"Stay away from Peyton!" yells Lucas then kicks Jake in the stomach and walks off**

**At the Hospital:**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Hey, how is she?" asked Lucas**

**"The doctor said she will be fine." said Brooke**

**"And the baby?" asked Lucas**

**"It's gone, Luc." said Brooke**

**"She's gonna be devasted." said Lucas**

**"Did you find Jake?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah but I don't wanna talk about that." said Lucas**

**"Ok, I think Imma go home. It's been a busy week." said Brooke**

**"Yeah. I think imma stay here." said Lucas**

**"Ok. Call me if you need anything." said Brooke then leaves**

**At the Lucas's House:**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Lucas**

**"Thought i'll check up on you. How you been?" asked Haley**

**"Peyton got shot. She lost the baby." said Lucas**

**"Oh my God. That's terrible." said Haley**

**"And it's all my fault." said Lucas**

**"It's not your fault." said Haley**

**"You can say that all you want but we both know that none of this wouldn't have happened without me." said Lucas**

**At the Hospital:**

**"Hey." said Dr. Morris**

**"Hey. What's going on?" asked Brooke**

**"She's should be waking up you. 2-3 hours maybe." said Dr. Morris**

**"I can wait." said Brooke**

**"You're a good friend." said Dr. Morris**

**"I try my best." said Dr. Morris**

**"You called?" asked Lucas**

**"No. But it's good you're here. Peyton should be waking up today." said Brooke**

**"I don't know if I can be here when that happens." said Lucas**

**"What do you mean?" asked Brooke**

**"I just need some time to clear my head." said Lucas then leaves**

**At the Hospital/1 Month Later:**

**"Hey." said Dr. Morris**

**"Hey. What's going on?" asked Peyton**

**"Do you feel ok?" asked Dr. Morris**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"Peyton!" yells Brooke**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"I'll leave you two alone." said Dr. Morris then leaves**

**"Where's Lucas?" asked Peyton**

**"Umm... I havnt seen him in like a month." said Brooke**

**"Is he ok?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know, he was hen he said he needed to clear his head and I havnt seen him since." said Brooke**

**(Phonce Rings)**

**"It's Lucas." said Brooke, "Hello?"**

**"Hey, this is Haley. I saw your number." said Haley**

**"Oh, hi Haley. Is everything ok?" asked Brooke**

**"No.. I went out of town like 3 weeks ago and i'm back now. I tried to call Lucas but he hasn't called back. I'm at his house and his phone was here but he's not." said Haley**

**"Ok. About 4 weeks ago he said he was going to clear his head I havnt seen him either." said Brooke**

**"I'm starting to get worried." said Haley**

**"He didn't say anything about leaving to me." said Brooke**

**"Uh-oh." said Haley**

**"Uh-oh?" asked Brooke**

**"Before he left or whatever he blamed himself for everything that's been happening." said Brooke**

**"He's blaming himself for all of this." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"I have to go. Tell Peyton I said hi." said Haley then hangs up**

**"Haley says hi." said Brooke**

**"I didn't get a chase to say good bye." said Peyton**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Oh my God!" said Peyton excitedly then jumps on Lucas**

**"Ok then." said Lucas**

**"You scared the hell outta me. Where were you?" asked Peyton**

**"I had to get out of Tree Hill for a while." said Lucas**

**"You couldn't call." said Peyton**

**"You were in a come when I left." said Lucas**

**"You could've called Brooke or Haley." said Peyton, "I'm just glad you're back."**

**"How are you?" asked Lucas**

**"I'm great. I feel alot better now." said Peyton**

**"Oh.. i'm sorry about the baby." said Lucas**

**"No, I don't like to think about it." said Peyton**

**"That's understandable. So.. whatcha been up to?" asked Lucas**

**"Watching soap operas." said Peyton then laughs**

**"You must really been bored." said Lucas, "I got you something."**

**"You didn't have to get me anything. What you get me?" asked Peyton**

**Then Lucas pulls out a small black boz and inside is a necklace that says "Tric 4ever"**

**"What does it mean?" asked Peyton**

**"We met at Tric so Tric will now be my favorite place because that where I met you. I'm going to love Tric forever." said Lucas**

**"This must've cost you a fortune." said Peyton**

**"It was worth it. You're worth it." said Lucas**

**"Thank you, it means alot." said Peyton, "I didn't give you anything. I feel stupid."**

**"Don't. You did give me something." said Lucas**

**"And what was that?" asked Peyton**

**"You." said Lucas**

**That Night:**

**"You are hilarious." said Lucas**

**"I know. Well, it's getting late." said Peyton**

**"Yeah.. I should be going. Good Night." said Lucas as he walks toward the door**

**"Good Night." said Peyton**

**"I'll be thinking about you." said Lucas**

**"You too." said Peyton then Lucas kisses her on her fort head and leaves**

**"I love you." whispers Peyton**

**The Next Day:**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"Checking out the label." said Haley**

**"Make yourself at home. I'll get us some drinks." said Peyton then leaves and Haley goes into the recording booth**

**"Testing 1, 2." said Haley then begans to sing**

**"I'll like to say.. I'm making use of my time.. while you've been away.**

**And it's true. I've been at my piano everyday...**

**Thinking of you...**

**I follow the signs so clearly and still i've fallen**

**The quicksands pulling me down.**

**I follow the signs so clearly and still they catch me**

**The quicksand's pulling me down**"

**"Haley?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm sorry. I was just playing around." said Haley**

**"You are amazing." said Peyton**

**"Really?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"That was just half of it." said Haley**

**"You ever thought of becoming a singer?" asked Peyton**

**"Really?" asked Haley**

**"Really." said Peyton **

**That Night/Karen's Cafe:**

**"Here you go miss." said a woman**

**"Thank you." said Peyton then grabs the food**

**"Lookie here." said Jake**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"I wanna come home." said Jake**

**"No." said Peyton**

**"Come on. Don't be such a bitch." said Jake**

**"Get out." said Lucas**

**"You can't throw me out." said Jake**

**"Actually I can. This is my cafe." said Lucas, "Get out before I call the cops."**

**"Whatever." said Jake then leaves**

**"Thank you." said Peyton**

**"Come on. Let's go." said Lucas as he wraps his arms around Peyton and they leave**

**The Next Morning:**

**(Yawns) "You wake up too early for me." said Lucas**

**"My mother always just I was a rooster." said Peyton**

**"How come you never talk about your parents?" asked Lucas**

**"My mother died when I was a kid. My father died about 2 years ago." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry." said Lucas**

**"Never mind that." said Peyton**

**"So.. watcha wanna do?" asked Lucas**

**"I could make you breakfast. Or we can go out." said Peyton**

**"Or we can stay in and watch cartoons." said Lucas**

**"I love cartoons." said Peyton**

**That Afternoon:**

**"It feels like forever. You have been very busy this week with work." said Brooke**

**"Ok, i lied. I havent been working. I've been with Lucas." said Peyton**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Brooke**

**"I didn't want to tell you before I knew if it was going anywhere." said Peyton**

**"Is it?" asked Brooke**

**"I think so. I'm meeting him tonight." said Peyton**

**"Go head P. Sawyer." said Brooke**

**That Night:**

**"Thanks for coming." said Lucas**

**"This is beautiful." said Peyton**

**"I love coming to the beach at night and staring at the sky. Thought you'd enjoy it." said Lucas**

**"I do. This is amazing." said Peyton**

**"It's kinda cold. Are you cold?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah. I'm going to get my jacket out of my car." said Peyton**

**"Or we can just hold each other." said Lucas**

**"You are crazy you know." said Peyton**

**"I know." said Lucas, "But i'm crazy about you."**

**"Lucas." said Peyton**

**"I love you, Peyton. Ok? I love you." said Lucas then kisses Peyton **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"I could sleep like this all day." said Lucas**

**"Holding me?" asked Peyton**

**"Yep. I love you." said Lucas**

**"I love you too. That's why i'm angry you have to work." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry." said Lucas**

**"Can't you just call in sick?" whining Peyton**

**"Sorry but I can't." said Lucas, "I'll see you later." **

**"You too. Be careful." said Peyton**

**"Always." said Lucas then kisses Peyton on the forehead**

**"Don't be long." said Peyton then Lucas leaves**

**"Hey Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Lucas then continues walking**

**"Hey to you, ." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Peyton smily**

**"What's wrong with you today?" asked Brooke**

**"Lucas told me he loves me last night." said Peyton**

**"Oh my God! Are you gonna get married?" asked Brooke**

**"You're going alittle to fast." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited for you." said Brooke**

**"What about you and Julian?" asked Peyton**

**"I miss him like crazy." said Brooke**

**"He called me." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"It's over. He met some one in New York. They're eloping." said Peyton**

**"What?" said Brooke then a tear drops**

**"Please don't cry." said Peyton**

**"We were suppose to get married." said Brooke crying**

**"I know. He wants the ring back." said Peyton**

**"Shut up, Peyton." said Brooke crying**

**"I'm sorry. If you don't feel like going home then you can stay here." said Peyton hugging Brooke**

**That Night:**

**"I ever actually went walking before." said Peyton**

**"Really?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah. I guess I was scared." said Peyton**

**"I got you." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**"Wanna go to Brooke's tonight?" asked Peyton**

**"Why?" asked Lucas**

**"It's a surprise. I can't tell anyone." said Peyton**

**"Fine, let's go." said Lucas**

**At Brooke's House:**

**"Hi." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"You ok?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, I guess I should've paid more attention." said Brooke**

**"I have something to tell you." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"It was all a lie. Julian loves you." said Peyton**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Brooke**

**"Maybe Julian can tell you. Julian!" yells Peyton then Julian appears**

**"Oh my God!" yells Brooke**

**"I love you. I would never leave you." said Julian then Brooke hug and kisses him**

**"You guys set me up." said Brooke**

**"I knew nothing about it." said Lucas**

**"I had to." said Peyton**

**"We should celebrate." said Lucas, "My treat."**

**"Ok." said Brooke smiling and laughing**

**"Better yet. Why don't we call Nathan and Haley." said Lucas**

**"Fine by me." said Julian then Lucas starts dialing the number**

**"They'll be late but they're coming." said Lucas**

**"Great. A triple date." said Peyton then everyone begans laughing**

**At The Restaurant:**

**"I have an annoucement." said Lucas standing up**

**"What is it?" asked Haley**

**"I'm getting to it." said Lucas**

**"Lucas?" said Peyton**

**"My book sold 2 million copies." said Lucas**

**"Oh my God, Luc that's great." said Haley**

**"Thank you." said Lucas**

**"I can't believe you kept this from me." said Peyton kissing Lucas**

**"That's great Lucas but I think my annoucement is gonna top your announcement." said Julian**

**"The floor's yours." said Lucas sitting down**

**"Thank you. I've decided that I wanna get married on June 3rd." said Julian**

**"That's only 2 months from now." said Brooke**

**"I know. I can't wait any longer than that." said Julian**

**"I don't want a quickie wedding." said Brooke**

**"It's not gonna be a wuickie wedding. It's gonna be perfect. I just really wanna make you my wife as soom as I can." said Julian**

**"I do." whispers Brooke in Julian's ear**

**"Save that for 2 months from now." whispers Julian back**

**"We need to go shopping like tomorrow." said Peyton as she and Brooke jump up and down**

**"I'm sure it's gonna be beautiful." said Haley**

**"Haley... I would really appreciate it if you would be a bridesmaid." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah. You really helped out in our lives." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Brooke agreeing**

**"We'll be there." said Nathan**

**"And Jamie can be the ring bearer. If that's ok with you?" asked Brooke**

**"Tjat's great." said Haley excited**

**"He's gonna be so adorable." said Brooke**

**"Yeah." said Peyton as her eyes water**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. I was just thinking that maybe Sawyer could've crawled and threw the rose peddles." said Peyton**

**"Who's Sawyer?" asked Nathan**

**"Her daughter. Sawyer Brooke Jagielski." said Brooke**

**"Well, maybe one day we could have a baby and her name could be Sawyer Brooke Scott." said Lucas**

**"Maybe." said Peyton with a smirk**

**"It's getting kinda late. We should go pick up Jamie." said Nathan**

**"Ok. Thanks for the invites." said Haley then leaves with Nathan**

**"Peyton?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah?" said Peyton**

**"Promise me that... one day... umm... we could be more than where we're at now?" said Lucas**

**"Oh.. look." said Julian then him and Brooke walk away**

**"Umm.. maybe. Let's focus on right now." said Peyton**

**"I love you.. Peyton." said Lucas**

**"I love you, too. Come here." said Peyton pulling Lucas in for a kiss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(One Month Before The Wedding)**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"That's the one." said Peyton talking about a wedding dress Brooke tried on**

**"You think?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah, it's gorgeous." said Haley**

**"I did always want a mermaid dress." said Brooke, "What was the price again?"**

**"5,000." said Peyton**

**"It has the perfect price." said Brooke**

**"Just buy it already." said Peyton**

**"Julian would love you in it." said Haley**

**"I'm buying it. Ok?" said Brooke**

**"Hey Brooke." said Victoria**

**"Victoria? What are you doing here?" asked Brooke**

**"Peyton invited me." said Victoria**

**"What?!" said Brooke looking at Peyton then Victoria then back at Peyton**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Did you find a tux?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah. You're gonna love me in it." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**"Stop." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"I wanna have a nice dinner without the making out." said Peyton**

**"Ok. We'll just talk." said Lucas, "How was the fitting?"**

**"I can't tell you that. What goes on at the bridal store, stays at the bridal store." said Peyton**

**"Ok then. How would you feel if we went somewhere? After the wedding?" asked Lucas**

**"Like what?" asked Peyton**

**"Like our own honeymoon except we're not married." said Lucas**

**"I think i'll enjoy that. Yeah, let's do it." said Peyton excited**

**"I love you, Peyton Sawyer." said Lucas**

**"I love you more, Lucas Scott." said Peyton then kisses him**

**"How about you show me instead of telling me." said Lucas**

**"Oh no. No!" yells Peyton as she laughs then her and Lucas began running around the house**

**"You can run but you can't hide." said Lucas chasing after Peyton then catches her**

**"I give up! I give up." said Peyton laughing**

**"I know you do." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**At Brooke's House:**

**"You just can't appear like this." said Brooke**

**"I didn't appear. I was invited." said Victoria**

**"Whatever. You have to go." said Brooke**

**"Is that how you treat your mother?" asked Victoria**

**"Ugh! Don't say that word. You are not my mother. You are Victoria." said Brooke**

**"Ok, whatever you say." said Victoria**

**"How's it going in here?" asked Julian**

**"UGH!" said Brooke**

**"Ok then." said Julian**

**The Next Morning:**

**"That goes over there. No not there. Are you listening to me?!" said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Where have you been? I needed you this morning." said Brooke**

**"Sorry. I was uh... busy." said Peyton**

**"Whatever. Taste this." said Brooke**

**"Mmmh. That's good." said Peyton**

**"Yeah, I like it to. Now we just have to get Haley to agree." said Brooke**

**"Hey! What are you doing with that?" asked Peyton **

**"Moving it." said the man**

**"Put it down. That's my mother's vase!" said Peyton**

**"It's ok, Peyton." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"Come on. I need your help." said Brooke**

**"Hey guys. Sorry i'm late. Jamie was running kinda slow this morning." said Haley**

**"Cool." said Jamie looking around**

**"Hey Jamie." said Brooke**

**"Hey J-Man." said Peyton**

**"Hi Hook. Hi Aunt Peyton." said Jamie**

**"Aunt?" whispers Peyton**

**"You wanna help us out today, Jamie?" asked Brooke**

**"Yes." said Jamie**

**"Ok, come on." said Brooke**

**That Night:**

**"Big day's in 2 weeks. How you holding up?" asked Nathan**

**"I'm good. Nervous." said Julian**

**"I'm sure that's normal." said Lucas**

**"What about you? Getting married soon?" asked Julian**

**"I want to. I just think it's alittle to soon." said Lucas**

**"Maybe. Maybe not." said Nathan**

**"Maybe we can have a double wedding." said Julian then laughs**

**"Whatever." said Lucas laughing**

**At Brooke's House:**

**"You ok?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, just nervous." said Brooke**

**"I remember me and Nathan's wedding. We were only in high school." said Haley**

**"Beneath all the Jake drama, I think me and Lucas could actually get married one day." said Peyton**

**"Of course you can." said Brooke**

**"He really loves you." said Haley**

**"Is this therapy or a batchlerette party?" asked Victoria**

**"Haley, meet my mother Victoria." said Brooke**

**"We met at the Bridal fitting." said Haley**

**"Right. Somewhere else she wasn't suppose to be. Thanks Peyton." said Brooke sarcastically**

**"Let's get this party started with a little champaigne." said Victoria**

**"Now we're talking." said Peyton getting out glasses**

_**(Music: Spice Girls)**_

_**"Tell me whatcha want. Whatcha really really want."**_

_**"I'll tell you what I want. What I really really want."**_

_**"I wanna a- I wanna a- I wanna a- I wanna a"**_

_**"I really really really reallywant a zig-a-zag. Uh)**_

_**"If you want my future."**_

_**"Forget my past."**_

_**"If you wanna get with me"**_

_**"Better make it last."**_

_**"Now don't go wasting."**_

_**"My Precious time.**_

_**"Tell me whatcha want. Whatcha really really want."**_

_**"I'll tell you what I want. What I really really want."**_

_**"I wanna a- I wanna a- I wanna a- I wanna a"**_

_**"I really really really reallywant a zig-a-zag. Uh)**_

_**"If you wanna be my lover."**_

_**"You gotta get with my friends."**_

_**"Make it last forever."**_

_**"Friendship never ends."**_

_**"If you wanna be my lover."**_

_**"You have got to give."**_

_**"Taking is to easy."**_

_**"That's the way it is."**_

_**(Music Fades)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

_**(Music: Lisa Tucker)**_

_**"If we live forever."**_

_**"Time will never change how we love."**_

_**"No river could run between us."**_

_**"You're never alone."**_

_**"I'm yours til i'm gone."**_

_**"The beat of my heart is for you."**_

**"We are gathered here today. In this Holy Matramony. To celebrate the love of Brooke Penelope Davis and Julian Baker." said Preacher, "Brooke."**

**"Ok..um... I never really knew what love meant until I met Julian. He showed me that someone could love me. And I love him for that. I love the way he's there for me. The way that he loves me. No one else ever made me feel this way before. That's why i'm so eager and excited to be his wife." said Brooke**

**"I never really knew the purpose of life. Brooke showed me that there's so much more to life. She is fun, funny and extraordinary. And I love her. I love that she's emotional and not afraid to be herself. I love her laugh and I can't wait to marry her." said Julian**

**"Ok. Julian Baker, do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher**

**"I do." said Julian**

**"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Julian Baker to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher**

**" I do." said Brooke**

**"The rings." said the Preacher**

**"Here you go, sir." said Jamie**

**"Do we have any objections?" asked the Preacher**

**"I love you." said Julian**

**"I love you." said Brooke**

**"You may kiss the bride." said the Preacher**

**"Come here." said Julian then kisses Brooke**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronouce: Mr. and Mrs. Baker." said the Preacher**

**"I'm so happy for you." said Peyton**

**"You look beautiful." said Haley**

**"Good luck." said Nathan**

**Leyton's Trip:**

**"This place is beautiful." said Peyton**

**"I thought it would be perfect for our trtip." said Lucas**

**"It is. I love it. And I love you." said Peyton**

**"I love you too." said Lucas**

**"What are we gonna do first?" asked Peyton**

**"Whatever you want. There's lots of stuff we can do." said Lucas**

**"Why don't we start by doing this." said Peyton then leans in to kiss Lucas then turns away and begans to run**

**"I'm gonna get you Sawyer!" yells Lucas chasing after Peyton**

**"Catch me if you can!" yells Peyton**

**"I got you now." said Lucas grabbing Peyton and tumbling down a hill**

**"Lucas!" yells Peyton as she laughs**

**"You are so immature." said Lucas**

**"You know you love it." said Peyton kissing Lucas**

**"Whatever." said Lucas then looking at Peyton's neck**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"You still have it." said Lucas looking at the "Tric4ever" necklace he gave her**

**"Of course, I love this necklace." said Peyton, "I'm proud to where it." **

**"I proud to call you my girlfriend." said Lucas**

**"Same here." said Peyton then kisses Lucas**

**Brulian's Honeymoon:**

**"Ohh.. Julian. I have a surprise for you." said Brooke then comes out the bathroom**

**"Woah. You look sexy." said Julain**

**"Yeah? Come here." said Brooke then kisses Julian**

**"I love you, wife." said Julian**

**"I love you too. Husband." said Brooke**

**Naley House:**

**"Look, I know we told Brooke we would take care of you for a couple of days. But you're driving me crazy." said Haley**

**"I have a house. I have a car. I just choose to bug you." said Victoria**

**"You BIT-" said Haley before Nathan cuts her off**

**"Why don't you tuck in Jamie." said Nathan**

**"Gladly." said Haley then walks away**

**"I heard what you said. Why **_**are**_** you here?" asked Nathan**

**"I don't wanna go home. I wanna be close to my daughter. Even if that means staying at her friend's house." said Victoria**

**"Why now? She told me that you haven't been in her life. Why now?" asked Haley**

**"I've been stuck up since I was a kid. When Peyton called me and told me my daughter was getting married. I was happy she proved me wrong all these years." said Victoria**

**"You couldn't miss her wedding day." said Nathan**

**"No, I couldn't. I wanted to see how happy she was. I wanted her to prove me wrong. I was always proud of her. Maybe jealous of her potential. For her to go on even when her mother is trying to tear her dreams apart. I never could do that with my parents. I was proud of her, her whole life. I just couldn't tell her that for some reason." said Victoria**

**"You really need to tell her that. That you're proud of her." said Haley**

**"I tried." said Victoria**

**"Try harder. Or she's never gonna accept you." said Haley then goes into her room**

**"Good night." said Nathan hen goes into the room as well**

**Leyton's Trip:**

**"Warm now?" asked Lucas as he and Peyton sit by the fireplace**

**"Not yet. Why don't you put your arms around me." said Peyton**

**"Tou are such a teaser." said Lucas**

**"You love it." said Peyton**

**"You know I do." said Lucas**

**"What now?" asked Peyton**

**"Remember earlier? When I told you that I was proud to call you my girlfriend?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"I wanna be proud to call you my wife too." said Lucas kneeling**

**(Stands up) "Lucas?" asked Peyton**

**"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Will you marry me?" asked Lucas**

**"Lucas Eugene Scott." said Peyton**

**1 Week Later/ Brooke's House:**

**(Knock at Door) "Coming." said Brooke**

**"Hey B. Baker." said Peyton then hugs Brooke**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"How was your trip?" asked Peyton**

**"Great. Yours?" asked Brooke**

**"That's why we're here." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"I asked Peyton to marry me." said Lucas**

**"What?" said Brulian (same time)**

**"I said yes!" said Peyton then her and Brooke hug**

**"Congratualtions." said Julian**

**"Does Haley and Nathan know?" asked Brooke**

**"Yep. They're making us a dinner and you guys are invited." said Lucas**

**"Another wedding. This is something." said Brooke**

**"What can you say. We're in love." said Peyton**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Peyton's P.O.V/ 2 Months Later:**

**"When did you we were going to have the rehersal dinner?" asked Brooke**

**"Tommorrow 5pm." said Peyton**

**"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." said Brooke grabbing her purse and leaving**

**"Hey babe." said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Whatcha doin?" asked Lucas**

**"Making the place cards." said Peyton**

**"Why don't you take a break." said Lucas then starts kissing Peyton**

**"I can't. This is serious." said Peyton**

**"This os serious." said Lucas**

**"**_**That**_** is not serious. **_**This**_** is serious." said Peyton**

**"I have my needs." said Lucas**

**"Too bad because we are not doing that til after the wedding." said Peyton**

**"What?!" said Lucas**

**"Sorry." said Peyton then walks away**

**"How's it going?" asked Nathan**

**"She's shutting me down til after the wedding." said Lucas**

**"Oh, well I'm sure it won't be long." said Nathan**

**"I have needs." said Lucas**

**"Who doesn't. Just gonna have to deal with it I guess." Nathan**

**"Man." said Lucas**

**Brooke's House:**

**"How's the wedding coming along?" asked Haley**

**"Good." said Peyton**

**"So... have you told her?" asked Brooke**

**"Told me what?" asked Haley**

**"She wants to sign you." said Brooke**

**"I was gonna tell her. That's only if you're ok with it." said Peyton**

**"Of course i'm ok with it. This is so exciting." said Haley**

**"Maybe you could sing at the reception. I already picked out a song for the wedding." said Peyton**

**"I would be honored." said Haley**

**"Well, let's get this party started." said Brooke**

**Next Day/Rehersal Dinner:**

**"This is beautiful, Peyton." said Haley**

**"Thank you." said Peyton**

**"So... any conversation?" asked Brooke**

**"Nathan was asked to play for the Bobcats." said Haley**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah. It could be a great oppurtunity." said Haley**

**"I think daddy should take it. The Bobcats are good." said Jamie**

**"Yes they are." said Nathan**

**"How's the book coming, Lucas?" asked Brooke**

**"Great. It's selling really well." said Lucas**

**"That's great." said Brooke**

**"I too have been doing great. I just finished my movie." said Julian**

**"When's it coming out?" asked Nathan**

**"Couple months." said Julian**

**"Ok, I'm confused." said Victoria**

**"Shocker." said Brooke sarcastically**

**"Weren't you went with um.. what's is name.. Jake?" asked Victoeia**

**"We broke up." said Peyton**

**"We don't like bringing up the past." said Lucas**

**"I heard you were pregnant. You're really to marry her after she has a baby by someone else?" asked Victoria**

**"Victoria shut up." said Brooke**

**"What? No one's ashamed here. Unless she's ashamed." said Victoria**

**"I am not ashamed." said Peyton**

**"Why don't we get some cake." said Nathan**

**"Good idea." said Haley  
"You seem ashamed. Don't be ashamed. Everyone has been a hoe once." said Victoria**

**"If i'm ashamed, it's because I was abused for the past year, both of my mother's are dead, i've been shot, lost my baby, and my father died 2 years ago." said Peyton then leaves**

**"Get out." said Brooke towards Victoria, "And don't ever come back."**

**"Peyton!" yells Lucas chasing after Peyton**

**"We should go." said Haley**

**"Bye." said Julian**

**"Bye. Have a nice night." said Nathan then they leave**

**"I don't think we should be getting married." said Peyton**

**"Why not?" asked Lucas**

**"I'm cursed. Nothing in my life goes right." said Peyton**

**"I love you. I don't care about the past. I care about our future." said Lucas**

**"You really love me?" asked Peyton**

**"Yes. I will always love you. I don't care about you're past." said Lucas**

**"I love you so much." said Peyton**

**"You better." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**"I just wanted to apologize for Victoria. She was really out of line." said Brooke**

**"You don't have to apologize for her." said Peyto then hugs Brooke**

**2 Days Later:**

**"Big day." said Nathan**

**"I know. I'm so nervous. I think I might pass out." said Lucas**

**"Do what I do. Think about the romance after the wedding." said Julian**

**"I think I can do this." said Lucas**

**"You don't really have a choice. I you don't do this, Peyton might kill you." said Nathan**

**"And then Brooke will kill me." said Julian**

**"And Haley would kill me." said Nathan**

**"Whatever." said Lucas**

**Girls Dressing Room:**

**"You look beautiful, Peyton." said Haley**

**"You really do look gorgeous." said Brooke**

**"I have something to tell you guys." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"I'm pregnant. Again." said Peyton, "It's another girl."**

**"That's amazing. Does Lucas know?" asked Haley**

**"No. I'm gonna tell him at the reception." said Peyton**

**"He's gonna be really excited." said Haley**

**"I hope so." said Peyton**

**"Coem on. Time for you to get married." said Brooke**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**(Music Fades)**

**"I love you." said Peyton**

**"I love you, too." said Lucas**

**"We are gathered here today. In this Holy Matramony. To celebrate the love of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Lucas Eugene Scott." said Preacher, "Peyton ."**

**"Ok..um... I never really knew what love meant until I met Lucas. He me unconditional love.I was lost but he saved me. I love the way he's there for me. The way that he loves me. We have this bond that no one can . That's why want to be his wife forever and a day." said Peyton **

**"I never really understood the reasons of life. Peyton showed me that there's so much to learn. She is enthusiatic, funny and interesting. And I love you. I love that you're not afraid to be yourself. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." said Lucas**

**"Ok. Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher**

**"I do." said Lucas**

**"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher**

**" I do." said Peyton **

**"The rings." said the Preacher**

**"Here you go, sir." said Jamie**

**"Do we have any objections?" asked the Preacher**

**"I love you." said Lucas**

**"I love you." said Peyton **

**"You may kiss the bride." said the Preacher**

**"Gladly." said Lucas then kisses Peyton **

**The Reception:**

**"I have something to tell you." said Peyton**

**"What is it, Peyton Elizabeth Scott." said Lucas**

**"I'm pregnant and it's a girl." said Peyton**

**"What?! That's amzing. I can't believe i'm going to be a dad." said Lucas, "Hey girly." **

**"Sawyer Brooke Scott." said Peyton**

**"Hey, Sawyer Brooke Scott." said Lucas**

**(Halo: Bethany Joy Galeotti *Haley*)**

_**"I never promised you a ray of light."**_

_**"I never promised there'll be sunshine everyday."**_

_**"I'll give you everything I have."**_

_**"The good, the bad."**_

_**"Why do you put me on a padelstool."**_

_**"I'm so up high that I could see the ground below."**_

_**"So help me down, you've got it wrong."**_

_**"I don't belong there."**_

_**"One thing is clear."**_

_**"I wear a halo."**_

_**"I wear a halo when you look at me."**_

_**"But standing from here."**_

_**"You wouldn't say so."**_

_**"You wouldn't say so if you were me and I."**_

_**"I just wanna love you."**_

_**"Oh Oh I."**_

_**"I just wanna love you."**_

**30 Minutes Later:**

**"I object!" yelled Jake**

**"Jake?" asked Peyton**

**"I love you, Peyton. I'm osrry fro all the things I've done." said Jake**

**"Why are you here?" asked Peyton**

**"You need to leave." Lucas**

**"No. Peyton, I'm sorry. We ahve chemistry. Don't be married to this cloud. Marry me." said Jake**

**"You need to go." said Nathan**

**"Marry me, Peyton. Please, marry me." said Jake**

**The End!**

**Hope You Enjoyed The Story :)**

**Want A Sequel?**


End file.
